Into Hell
by 666BlackFire666
Summary: Suprise, Suprise, the Demons are up to something in NYC. Simon and Jace both want the same thing; Clary. Now they must work together to her her back, even if that means traveling right into the pits of Hell.


**I know I haven't been updating on fanfiction, but I've been kinda busy, so I'm not making promises to update any of my stories, this is just something I came up with after reading the awesome series which you should read if you haven't already. I do hope to update, but I'm not sure, I haven't really been in a writing mood much in the past months. You know, the crapiness of a teenage life.**

**This is really raw, so please excuse any mistakes or whatnot, But I hope you enjoy!**

**I think this is set kinda after City of Ashes (excluding the Madeleine bit at the end) but before they go to Idris in City of Glass, but I'm not exactly sure. It shouldn't be too important though. Clary and Jace still think they are bro and sis, Clary isn't going out with Simon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Mortal Instruments books or Characters =)**

"You didn't have to come you know," said Clary for the fourth time that night.

"Yes. I do." Simon turned to look her in the eyes. "I'm not leaving you, so you can stop asking."

Clary sighed. Bad things happened when to Simon when he was around her, but she couldn't bare to cut Simon out of her life, why couldn't he see that he was safer away from her, after all she did get in turned into a vampire.

"The bloodsucker is determined to come, besides, it's not like anything dangerous could happen, we're just going to a party" said Jace. Clary knew that Jace didn't want Simon around anymore than she did, but they both knew it was no use, it wasn't like they could have stopped Simon from coming anyway.

"A Downworlder party!" screamed Clary, making sure the world 'Downworlder' came out strong. "Last time he went to one of those, he turned into a rat!"

"Don't remind me," groaned Simon. "Anyway I learnt my lesson; no pixies drinks." He gave Clary a grin and she could see the tips of his fangs resting on his lower lip.

"Still..." she mumbled, knowing the argument had been lost.

A few days ago Clary had received a letter, a letter that read; _I can help your mother, meet me at Funky Land. _Clary or had no idea what or where 'Funky Land' was, but the letter filled her with a hope she thought she had lost.

Simon was the first person she'd shown it too, they had discussed it's possible meaning for over an hour. It was only as Clary was leaving that Simon had yelped something she had no hope of understanding and ran back into his room. He came out with a small flyer sporting the title – Funky Land, and below it details for a warlock party.

When Clary asked Simon how he got the flyer he blushed, which was still startling considering he was a vampire, and told her that a warlock had handed it to him when he was in one of the Downworlder clubs with Maia.

She hadn't planned on letting anyone else know that she planned to go to the party, but somehow Jace had found out. Clary had a slight suspicion that Simon had told him. Anyway, both Jace and Simon insisted on coming, which was why they were walking along a deserted street at one in the morning.

Suddenly Jace stoped and held out an arm to stop Clary.

"Can you hear something?" he asked to no one in particular.

Simon had his head up as well as Jace and it was clear they were both listening for something. She watched Simon's face fill with disgust as he sniffed the air.

"Demon," he whispered to her.

"We should hurry," said Jace. "The sooner we get off the streets the b-"

Jace's sentence was cut short by what looked like a scorpions tail cutting through the air around them, Jace had only just managed to get out of the way, but he was now on the ground.

"Scorprios Demon!" he hissed. "Run Clary!"

Clary followed Simon and Jace's gaze to the demon; it had a wrinkled face, hands of a huge monkey and a long, barbed tail of a scorpion. It hissed swung its tail towards Clary before she had time to react.

* * *

Simon cursed at himself; he should have heard the demon coming. It sung its barbed tail towards them, giving him and Jace less than second to get out of the way, Simon had managed, but Jace had somehow fallen over, Simon hid a smirk at this.

"Scorprios Demon!" hissed Jace. "Run Clary!"

Simon turned to see Clary standing still, staring at the demon, it sung its tail for a second time and Simon knew it would hit its target this time. Without really thinking he leaped toward Clary, feeling like those guys in the movies that take bullets for people they love.

The tail hit its target, except now that target was Simon. God that hurt, he fell to the ground only to look up and see Clary in the same position, only now with her eyes closed.

"Just run Clary! For G-" He coughed and choked, the word burnt in his throat and he cursed.

This seemed to have gotten Clary's attention, she turned to him, but instead of running she bent to help him up. He got to his feet instantly, surprising her.

He could see that Jace had pulled out one of his special Shadowhunter blades and was attempting to fight off the demon. He could see that Jace was badly bleeding and he felt his fangs come out a little more; he automatically took a step back.

Clary on the other hand had begun to run towards her brother. Simon grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back.

"You don't even have a weapon!" he told her

"I don't care! I need to help Jace!" her words stabbed Simon and his grip on her loosened, she broke free and ran towards the demon.

The demon suddenly lost all interest in Jace, who was looking weaker by the second and turned to Clary. With one last whip of its tail, Jace was down for the count and the demon stretched out its huge hands and grabbed Clary. She screamed and Simon leapt toward the demon, picking up Jace's fallen weapon.

But the demon speed off, still clutching Clary who was still screaming and hitting the demon with all she had. Simon ran, he chased the demon and only kept up using his new vampire speed. The demon hissed at him, stopped running and jumped down a manhole.

Yes. A manhole. The bloody demon took Clary down a manhole. Simon would have jumped down and followed it except that he knew from countless crappy movies that tunnels were like giant mazes, and the only weapon he had was Jace's knife, with no real skills to use it.

* * *

"What do you mean it jumped down the manhole!" shouted Jace.

"I mean," said Simon, "That it jumped down a manhole! How hard is that to understand?"

"And it took Clary?"

"Yes."

Simon had run back to Jace to find him unconscious, he wasn't sure if he'd been poisoned, but considering how much blood he'd lost he knew he should take him somewhere. Luke's place was closest, but Clary didn't want Luke to know, which kind of ruled out the Lightwoods as well, so he ended up carrying Jace, which was no trouble thanks to his new powers, to Magnus's apartment.

Magnus had opened the door and sighed "What happened this time?" he'd asked. Simon had told him about the note and the demon.

"You were going to go to a Funky Land party!" he asked as if it Simon were mad. They're just rip-offs of my fab-u-lous parties, not worth the trouble really. And want a stupid name"

Magnus had confirmed that Jace had been poisoned and agreed to help, even though it was clear he didn't want to. "You people should really be more careful."

When Jace woke up half an hour later he was furious.

"Why didn't you go after them, you can see in the dark can't you! Clary could be dead!"

"I didn't go because I would have no chance against a demon with a blade I don't know how to use and if I did leave you and chase after Clary you would be dead!"

"I'm going after her!" shouted Jace "And if I die trying to save her, so be it!" with that he left the apartment with a slamming of the door.

Simon gave Magnus an apologetic look before chasing after Jace.

**As per usual, I do love comments and suggestions. I will be continuing this, as this scene isn't actually the one that made me start writing again, the next one should be funnier.**

**Anyway, Goodnight, Good Morning or Good Afternoon!**


End file.
